Cooties
by Chinkochii
Summary: Ryou couldn't handle it anymore. he wanted bakura, but Bakura, being the stubborn yami he is, just won't give it to him.. until a certain virus caught unto bakura.... BR , MM


Cooties

Ryou wants sex from his Yami, but from a bet that Marik put on Bakura, which was not to fuck his Hikari for two long months, he could not get it... until the perfect opportunity arrived... R/B, M/ M, Bondage .one-shot

/ Stupid fucking mother- jackass, stupid shit teacher... thinks he could give me a B+ in my Math test... I'll show him who's the jackass... grr.../ Ryou was down right pissed. He hadn't had a fuck in oh, two weeks, and he couldn't get it. He was well aware that it was affecting his schoolwork, always imagining him and Bakura doing it in well - anywhere. On his bed, on the couch, in the bathtub, on the kitchen floor - hell, anywhere would be god. He groaned. He was going to murder Marik for putting his yami on that stupid dumb dare.. He could still remember that awful, god damned day...

Flashback

Marik's eyes widened as he looked at the direction in which the bottle was pointed towards. Bakura.

/ Hehe... He was going to make Bakura put to the test. No fucking for two months. /

" Well, my good tomb-robbing friend, I dare you to not have sex with your hikari for two months straight. No exceptions." Marik declared. He smirked when he saw Bakuras usually scary grin fade off his face, replaced with a fish mouth, and eyes widened, and Ryou, who was seated in his Darks lap , fall off completely. Bakura was known for NEVER turning down a dare, no matter how hard it WAS going to be.

" Yami don't tell me you're going to -" Ryou was desperately pleading before he was cut off.

" I accept." Was Bakura's defiant voice. Ryou wailed. Malik started cracking up. Marik smiled psychotically.

Flashback

Ryou growled again. At least Marik also agreed not to fuck his light, so all was fiar- psh. Yeah right. Ryou wanted it now, and was fucking going to get it now.

/ I am going to get my way with Bakura today, and there isn't a fucking thing he can do about./ Ryou thought determinedly... until he was greeted with a very weird sight.

Bakura was on top of the chair... and was holding his arm out like it was infectious... and his other hand was peculiarly on his crotch. He looked on the other side, where Marik had both hands on his manhood, and was jumping around like crazy, and Malik yelling at them.. Which was this:

" Oh yes. Cooties can do a variety of thins Yami's, and a few is moodiness, change in appearance - " And at that, Marik and bakura looked at each other and started screaming .

" change is sex, and worst of all -" Malik was interrupted when Ryou finished the sentence.

" You loose you cock." Maliks smiled slyly at Ryou, and laughed when Ryou returned it. Oh , the Yami's were going to be bottomed out today - literally.

Bakura ran towards his Light, and started bawling.

" Koi! I don't want to be a PMS-ing girl like that whore Anzu! What am I gonna do ! What am I gonna do! " Bakura showed his arm to Ryou where the "imaginary" cootie was. " See! Habibi, I'm going to die from cooties!"

Ryou then smirked darkly. " My Dark, no need to worry. You won't become a girl. I know the 'mysterious' cure to this scary disease." He was immediately crashed unto the floor by a rampaging Marik and Bakura, who were holding his crimson tank top for dear life.

" Tell us!" The both crazy Yami's screamed in unison.

Ryou looked towards Malik, and both nodded, silently knowing what each other though. Ahh... revenge was always sweet.

" But first, Marik, go with Malik. He also knows the ahem, cure. And bakura, come with me. "

They all met together.

" The cure is difficult. We need to do the ceremony. Then ,you will be cured." Ryou states satisfyingly, completely forgetting that Malik was totally clueless about that 'ceremony' .

" Oh yes, the , uh, ceremony. Let me talk to Ryou to discuss the ritual a minute." Malik pulled Ryou aside roughly. " Ryou? What ceremony!" Malik hissed in his ear. He too didn't get enough pleasure, and he damn needed it .

" Patience, my dear Light. We are going to do it. Old School Bondage style. Get my drift?" Ryou chuckled when he saw Maliks face dawn with understanding. " There is a pair of leather clothes in the second bedroom upstairs. I'll get the first floor bedroom.

Malik felt something pushed in his hand. A blindfold. He looked up at Ryou.

" To make sure you can tease him/ There going to bottom 'up' to us tonight. Heh heh..."

Ryou then went towards Bakura.

" Come, follow me to my office." Ryou went down the corridor, but then his Yami sped past him, and jumped into the bed, which was the color of Midnight Blue, and Crimson. Ryou wasted no time. He grabbed the handcuffs that were oon the floor and promptly

locked it. He was mentally drooling for what he was going to do.

" Uh, habibi? What are you going to do?" I thought you were going to give me an injection..." Bakura mumbled when he saw Ryou, above him, grinning . This was not good.

" Oh, my dark... I first need you to undress, but since you are chained, let me help..." Ryou then reached for his bed side table, which had a knife on it, and literally slashed all of Bakura's clothes away. Ryou was impatient, but not so impatient as to remind himself that Bakura had to suffer for those two... fucking unfuckable weeks.

" Ungh... what the hell ... Ryou... what kind of treatment is this!" Bakura all but howled as he was getting turned on with his Ryou straddling him like this, with a knife in between his rosy lips, and sexy moves. He could swear that this was going to be one hell of a doctors visit...

" Oh, I almost forgot... need to "clean up" the spot that's going to be injected..." Ryou then leaned forward...he whispered hotly into Bakura's ear: " and you are going to wish that you never agreed to that bet... because now... your going to wish that I was going to fuck you into next week love... and not next year... " He licked the lobe and bit on it, smiling mentally when he heard a lust filled moan emitting from Bakura's throat. " because this is going to torture..." He dove down and licked the underside of Bakura's cock , and did swaying pattern on the head.

" Ungh... Ryou.. Ahh... p-please... just do away with it, fucking god dammit..." Bakura moaned, having not experience pleasure in two weeks. He didn't know what hit him when Ryou just engulfed his length, pleasuring him with hot heat... then when he bucked up, he was met with thin air. " Argh!"

" nu uh uh, my Dark... you are going to suffer..." He hear a tug at the chains, which was then followed a string of curses. " Only if you behave then will you.." He got something from his pocket. " be in complete..." He snapped on Bakura a cock ring. " ecstasy."

Bakura groaned. Damnit , now he was at Ryous mercy, chained to a bed, and had a fucking cock ring on... oh how ironic. He was never going to accept anything remotely related to sex... ever again. A sex-deprived Ryou , that was perverted as him when not having sex, would already scare anybody to hell. Literally. Oh how he was going to suffer... or use this to his advantage.

" Oh Ryou? Are you really going to do this to yourself? Why don't you just fuck me and get this over with, Koi?" he whispered sexily to Ryou  
" Because my dear yami, I want to enjoy this. No matter how long this is going to take. I take an opportunity as a see it... and in this case I have the upper hand." Ryou roughly grabbed onto Bakura's straining length, And attacked a hot mouth to a semi-erect dusty pink nipple.

" Ahh!" Bakura arched off the bed as pleasure coursed through his veins. He was so close... yet so far away. " Please! Ryou , I - I" He stopped. Sure, he really wanted something, mainly Ryou's well endowed Cock in him, but he was not going to give the satisfaction that he was caught off-guard by his "innocent" seeming light.

" Say in bakura.. Say you want me.. Need me... Want me to fuck your brains out..." Ryou latched on to Bakura's Weeping Need, circling the head, pushing his tongue into the slit, while holding Bakuras hips so that he wouldn't gag him.

/ Fuck this shit. To hell with not wanting Ryou as Seme. I'll get him next time./ Bakura though positively. " Ungh, Ryou, fuck me till the end of time." Bakura ground out. To his surprise, Ryou took off his clothes in a flash, and got something from the bottom og his bed. He then felt the cock ring being released. Then Ryou's silhouette hovering above him. He felt his need being ravished in white heat. Tight heat. And a Vibrated being stuck in his ass, and Ryou enveloped him is a searing kiss, as he began to turn the vibration on and moving up and down . He then unlocked bakura's Hands, which went directly to his hips , thrusting him in complete sync.

" We... have... got.. to... do... this ...more...often..." Bakura grunted as Ryou tweaked his nipples . He them rained kisses upon Ryou's neck.

" Yesss... OH GOD YES! " Ryou started to moan loudly as Bakura kept hitting his prostate with great aim. Then his peak went into overtime. He cried out as he felt ecstasy lace his very being, and was pleased that Bakura had also found his release. He fell on top of Bakura, and pulled himself off of Bakura and took out the vibrator. He then lay down restlessly.

" Bakura?"

" Yes?"

" You fucking better not leave me hot again... or there will be hell to pay."

"... fine."

" wanna do it again?"

"Hell yeah!"

And so they began again .  
- on to Marik and Malik.-

Marik caught Malik in the hallway as he heard the bottom bedroom close.  
" I know what you are planning, my dear light..." He purred sexily into Malik's ear, hoping tp play this out slowly. But too bad Malik disagreed.

" Then lets get this party started!" Malik turned around and ground his hips against Marik while ferociously kissing him. Marik didn't care. He too was needy , and he wanted out. His libido is calling, and Malik was there to answer it. The both all but ran to the bedroom upstairs , which was black and Gold, obviously Bakuras, but they didn't care at the moment as they tore off their clothes. The wrestled for the top, Marik licking and nipping the taut nubs of Malik, who was mewlking at the attention, while tugging Marik's erection t full life. He then flipped Marik so that his erection was in his face and began mercilessly sucking it, while Marik was taking it slows and teasing his head. He then stopped and gripped Marik's erection hard. Marik cried out.

" What the hell was that for, Malik!" Marik hissed.

" I didn't have fucknig sex in two mother fucking weeks and you ask me what's wrong! If you don't auck me until I'm clean, you won't have a dick to fuck me with. Got that?" Malik hissed dangerously. He wanted it, and what he wanted, he WAS going to get. Right fucking now.

" You got a point there, love. Sorry I-" He was engulfed in searing heat. "- ASKED! AHH! Malii... uh...right there baby, ungh... yes..." He then began his own blow for his love. Marik couldn't take it anymore. He flipped Malik unto the mattress and penetrated him.

" Ahh... Marik.. It feels too good having you in me ..." Malik moaned in pleasure, squirming , until he found what he wanted Marik to hit. Marik began to ruthlessly hit his sweet spot over... and over... and over again... it was complete rapture for Malik. He came after the first few thrusts.

Marik too released after feeling Maliks muscles tighten around him. They both collapsed from their climax. But Malik wanted more, but felt the urge to clean himself. He whispered into Marik's ear: " shower?" Marik all but grabbed his and jumped into the shower, carrying as eager light with him along his way.

CA: Well... erm... this is my first weird one-shot... uh, please review and comment... please! There are weird ways how to have sex as it seems... if its not good don't kill me! I just turned the age to write fanfictions! I'm 13, and I have a fanfiction career ahead of me! cowers please Read and Review! Ja Ne! And don't forget to read Sexy Sluts vas. Hot Hikari's !


End file.
